Battlefield
by LunaticFringe'sAngel-LA15
Summary: They didn't mean for either side, much less both at the same time, to find out this way. Actually, they were never supposed to find out at all. In which Kylo and Hux look like they're about to meet their end and simply stop caring. Bets and kisses ensue.


Battlefield

A/N: Something happened near the end and I'm sitting here wondering why I decided to post it. Now, I present you with this crazy idea that's been rattling around in my head. As you read, you'll see that it started off somewhat serious. Keyword: started. Heheh… Enjoy!

Disclaim: I don't own anything here but my story and ideas.

In retrospect, the mission seemed like a good idea at the time. Really, it had. Scout some backwater planet, explore the abandoned ruins of an old Resistance base, and return to the _Finalizer_ within a few cycles. Simple, right?

Wrong. Very, very, **very** wrong.

The Resistance, it seemed, had gotten a lot better at strategy. The First Order had discovered the location of the base because of a transmission picked up while passing through the system. General Hux and Kylo Ren both agreed that it was worth a look. It also gave them an excuse to spend time together in the field, but their troopers didn't need to know that. They'd landed a transport and did almost exactly what they said they would: scan, explore, and attempt to leave. Attempt. One moment, the Force user, General, and troopers were walking towards the old base's exit. The next, they were nearly overwhelmed with blaster fire. It was only then did they realize that it had all been a ploy to get two of the First Order's most valuable men in one place, to kill two birds with one stone. A handful of troopers remained after the ambush, holding their positions to draw as much fire away from their two main leaders as possible. Kylo, Hux, and Phasma were doing their best to hold on, but the firefight seemed like a losing battle at this point…

XxX

General Armitage Hux quickly dove behind a makeshift barricade of collapsed rock to reload his blaster before taking out another Resistance fighter. This mission was supposed to be simple: Get in, take a look around, get out. How the kriff had he ended up in this situation? Beside him, his faithful partner in crime, and lover behind closed doors, Kylo Ren, deflected blaster bolts, using the Force to dispose of as many of the opposition as possible without exhausting himself. Captain Phasma was trying to rally her troops, shouting encouragement right alongside the remainder of the Stormtroopers. He was running a little low on ammo, he noticed. Not a good sign.

"How're you holding up, Ren?" the general asked, ducking fire from several directions. The ravenette's brows were creased, sweat slowly rolling down the back of his neck, making his mask start to feel slightly uncomfortable, lightsaber a blur of crimson. His breaths were ragged and slightly uneven.

"Fine for now, but I don't know how much longer we can keep this up!" He leapt in the general's direction as something sailed his way. He looked down to find a thermal detonator blinking rapidly. With an arm around the ginger, he managed to safely land them a ways away from the explosion, which took out another Stormtrooper. Hux, who rolled to the nearest source of cover, sent a silent thank you to Kylo. The action around him reminded him of battles on Yavin IV, but in ruins instead of temples.

"Phasma, status report!" Hux demanded, trying in vain to contact the _Finalizer_ with his comm link. Nothing but static replied to him. They'd even blocked all incoming and outgoing communication. Of all the times to wisen up, they had to choose now. The Resistance was quickly pushing them backwards, closer and closer to the back wall of the former base where cover was almost non existent. The rare moments Kylo could actually take a saber to someone, another fighter took the previous one's place. How many of them were stationed here?

"It's not looking too good over here. I've got five wounded and we've only got a dozen troopers left. We're running out of time, ammo, and space. At this rate…" Hux himself had a few shots graze him earlier, though Kylo remained largely unharmed, a few scrapes here and there. "Just focus on not getting shot, Hux." At this point, the Resistance had driven them as far back as they could go, all of them colliding with the wall as a random Resistance fighter piped up.

"It's over Ren, Hux. We can do this the easy way, where you *points to Hux* and that one *points to Ren* come quietly, or we can do it the hard way and make this as painful as possible. Your choice." Their orders, directly from the general herself, were strictly to bring in Kylo Ren and General Hux alive. What interest she had in them he had no idea. The couple across the room was similarly confused. What purpose did capturing them do when Kylo could probably wipe out their entire army and Hux could think his way out to easily escape containment?

"Or," Kylo growled, the air buzzing with anger and the Force, "I make this as painful as possible for all of you and we walk out of here." A few Resistance fighters fidgeted in fear, other in anxiety. Wordlessly, Kylo took a step forward, to which a barrage of blaster answered him. He froze most of them in midair, but not before one lodged itself in Hux's leg. The ginger cried out, hand quickly dropping to the wound to staunch the blood flow, leaning heavily on his uninjured leg. At that moment, the Force user saw red. Hux didn't see much, only a blur of red and a swish of black as the front line of Resistance fighters were obliterated in the blink of an eye. With effort, a swarm of opposition shoved him back and managed to, somehow, disarm him. His lightsaber clattered to the side as he was shoved next to Hux. The two exchanged a glance, one of apology and one of reassurance. Phasma and the remaining stormtroopers were ushered into a corner and quickly surrounded.

"Surrender now and you two can share a cell together, and maybe, just maybe, we'll let your 'troopers live." The general had told them to say that line. For some reason, she had the sneaking suspicion that Kylo Ren and General Hux were, ugh, **together**. The shared cell was a sort of fuck you to the two, a taunt. The threat to the stormtroopers was more for General Hux. He cared for them for some reason, valued their lives. Just because they were no longer an army of clones, didn't mean they were somewhat more important now. Hux snarled at the threat.

"Don't you dare." The malice in his voice made the dark jedi wince internally. With a signal, two more stormtroopers fell and Hux could do nothing but look on in anguish at his soldiers. The leader of the Resistance fighters grinned. This was easier than he thought.

"Take the rest of them away." Phasma struggled, refusing to go quietly, and it took several of the opposition to hold her and walk her, kicking and shouting, towards the entrance of the old base. Ren felt Hux's anger and pain through their bond, embracing the emotions, feeling a strange power coursing through him. ' _Hux_ ,' he thought. No response. ' _Armitage, listen to me. I have a plan,_ ' The ginger glanced at him as if he was crazy.

' _Am I going to regret being a part of it_?' he thought back. His lover grinned behind his mask and Hux grew suspicious. ' _Kylo_ -' He suddenly saw a series of images that made little to no sense. ' _What in the galaxy_ …?'

' _Do you trust me_?' Kylo asked him. Hux rolled his eyes, making the Resistance officer of sorts uneasy.

' _Sometimes, I wish I didn't, but yes_.'

"Good," the dark Jedi voiced aloud as he removed his mask with a mechanical hiss. The Resistance stopped in their tracks at the sound of Ren's voice. Shaking his hair out of his face, he leaned towards the general and placed a hand upon his cheek.

"Kylo…" Hux began before he closed the distance between them for the kiss. Phasma whooped, the 'troopers stood stunned at the sight of their commanders, and somewhere else in the galaxy, General Leia was smirking at her son. It was a wonder that the cameras in the building still worked. Hux suddenly felt his leg wound healing of its own accord and he deepened the kiss, drawing a moan from Kylo. Abruptly, the soldiers holding Phasma let go as they were levitated a few feet in the air, limbs made immobile by the Force. Their lead officer looked on in horror as the same thing happened to the soldiers at his side. As Hux's hands cupped Kylo's face and Kylo's other hand went to Hux's waist, the soldiers by Phasma and the stormtroopers were brutally Force choked, going limp almost instantly as their windpipes were utterly crushed. The officer paled as the soldiers next to him started coughing up blood. They fell dead to the floor as Ren wrapped a hand in the general's hair, who was currently lying atop the Force user. The Resistance officer, who was being held in place by the Force, could do nothing to stop the scene unfolding before him.

"Not here," Hux gasped as one of Kylo's hands went to unbutton his uniform. He gasped yet again as he saw Kylo's eyes, a deep Sith yellow. That's when he looked up at the room of dead bodies he lay in, dropping his jaw momentarily before he closed his mouth. He heard Phasma whistle off to the side.

"What?" the ravenette questioned, eyes back to normal, before taking in the sight and bursting out laughing. The redhead glanced down at the miracle below him, who composed himself after a few moments, a smile plastered on his face. "Well, mother, I guess you were right when you said love could conquer all." Hux clambered off of him, brushing himself off before offering a hand, which Ren took. After wiping the mind of the very lucky officer that he decided to let live, Kylo joined Hux, Phasma, and the remaining 'troopers as they returned to their ship. Once seated, Phasma took off her helmet and grinned evilly.

"Alright boys, pay up now. You all owe me a boatload of credits, so cough 'em up!" Hux slowly turned to look at her, disbelief written across his face.

"You bet on whether Kylo and I were together?" The former Solo hummed happily.

"Knowing my mother, she'll be the richest person in the Resistance right about now. She'll have bet on us as well." As he spoke, Leia was sitting at the head of a strategy table with pile of credits piling up by the minute.

"Lieutenant, I believe you owe me more than ten credits and Admiral!" she shouted, freezing someone in their tracks as they attempted to leave the room. "I believe you told me that there's no way in the galaxy that those two would be together. Don't think you can just walk out of here without paying." Begrudgingly, she tossed two pouches of credits on the table, widening Leia's grin. "I told you you'd find someone, Ben," she whispered under her breath. Back on the First Order ship taking them back to the Finalizer, Kylo smiled softly at her words.

"I know, mother," he whispered back. As they docked on the Finalizer, he and Hux strolled onto their ship, faces shown, side by side with matching satisfied expressions. The crew stared as they passed, even more so as Hux pulled Kylo in for a dominating kiss on his spot on the bridge. Somewhere in his citadel, Snoke sits on his throne, shaking his head, unsure of what to think of his two highest ranked subjects at the moment.

Closing A/N: I… don't know where my train of thought went here. Was meant to be semi-serious and turned into a crack fic somehow. Well then...


End file.
